


Actions That a Man Might Play

by BW_Jeeves (pinkgins)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Competent Bertie, Intelligent Bertie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgins/pseuds/BW_Jeeves
Summary: Drabbles in which Bertie muses on hiding his intellect from the world.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Whatsit’ is the most marvellous word. It allows one to get away with a staggering array of sins, with only the barest impression left that one might not be the most blithering of idiots ever to tread the long and weary path. “We know what we are, but know not what we may whatsit” is not the utterance of an idiot. But it sounds like it. The general public do not wish an intelligent Bertram, so an intelligent Bertram they do not see. Give a chap a quirk to latch onto, and he will always overlook the flawless Shakespearean soliloquy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bertie! Just the man. Got myself into a bit of sitch. with a girl…” One does sometimes wonder if the other Drones members do anything else with their time. I don’t remember a time I’ve walked through the door and failed to be accosted by one female blight or another. “I know your man will have the answer. You’re an absolute brick, you know. B.&S.?” Another familiar utterance to Bertram’s apparently cloth ears. Friends with problems a dormouse would be ashamed to report prostrate themselves before Jeeves as if he’s in possession of the only neuron left on Planet E.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeeves is, on the whole, a highly logical sort of chap. Reasonable, moderate. Easy on the coexistence-with axis of things. He does, however, have a rather odd leaning toward devilish schemes. When a pal of a chum totters up the stairs to 6A, and when said pal of a chum has been furnished with a stout glass of something fruity, one invariably discovers trouble borne of dreadful silliness. As expected, one might say. We know this. But why Jeeves recommends such outlandishness in response baffles even the y.m.

Perhaps his Viking spirit craves adventure. I wish it had another outlet.


End file.
